


rain and shine

by forestday



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestday/pseuds/forestday
Summary: Nayeon and Sana and a honeymoon.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47
Collections: #GGFLASHFIC





	rain and shine

Today, it’s raining and tomorrow, the sun will come again. 

“Baby, we’re lost,” Nayeon laughs at the raindrops finding a home on her shirt.

“We are, aren’t we?” Sana joins in with Nayeon’s laughter, raising her face to meet the rain before it falls. Sana closes her eyes.

The raindrops are gentle, Sana finds. 

Simple and familiar.

Sana giggles and opens her eyes, lets herself be dragged into the welcoming shelter of an unfamiliar bench with unfamiliar words in an unfamiliar city. 

Nayeon places herself in the middle of the bench, opens her arms for Sana to fit herself into. Sana stands in Nayeon’s space, takes out her map from her pocket and furrows her eyes at words she doesn’t recognise. 

“We’re going to be late for our own honeymoon,” Nayeon chuckles, hands finding purchase around Sana’s waist.

“We’ll always have tomorrow,”

“Tomorrow?” 

“Tomorrow, when the sun is shining and the birds say hello~” Sana lilts.

“What’s wrong with today?” Nayeon asks with a fond smile, she presses her lips against the wet fabric of Sana’s shirt. 

“Today is for me and you and the rain and this map,” Sana stretches out her arms, making the map greet the rain as well. She giggles, brings it back to herself, turns around, and plops it on top of Nayeon’s head. 

“The rain says hello,” Sana sings.

Nayeon looks up, letting the droplets drip down her face. All she can focus on is Sana. Sana’s smile, the mischievous glint in Sana’s eyes, the curve of Sana’s nose, the pink of Sana’s lips, just Sana, Sana, and Sana. 

“Baby? Another raindrop for your thoughts?” Sana teases.

Nayeon clears her throat, laughs instead and places the map onto Sana’s head, hoping it hides the redness of her cheeks.

She knows it won’t, Sana laughs and pulls Nayeon up from her seat. 

“Always thinking about me, aren’t you?” Sana’s voice drops to a whisper, their bodies fitting together like puzzle pieces. 

“Always,” Nayeon whispers back, leans forward and melts to the taste of Sana. 

Sana pushes forward with a gentle ease because of course she does and Nayeon is so so so so so infatuated and- 

The map falls on Nayeon, makes her blink her eyes open in pure disbelief. 

Sana shakes with pursed lips and gleaming eyes. 

Nayeon does too. 

The map finds a temporary home on the ground. 

Nayeon bursts and Sana follows, bodies still held together with shaky laughter.

Today, Nayeon laughs with Sana at the map and the rain in the welcoming shelter of an unfamiliar bench with unfamiliar words in an unfamiliar city. 

And tomorrow, the sun will shine. 

**Author's Note:**

> does this make sense? i hope it does ;-;


End file.
